pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Goldenstar/A/W Critical Decapitator
Ok i know every1 hates Decapitate because of the Energy loss it gives, so ive came up with this that does counter the energy probs. The only skill i wasnt sure on was Critical Chop as it only has a 50% chance to crit hit, so would it be a wise idea to put a different interupt in? Zuko 05:50, 8 July 2008 (EDT) :* No DW. :* Don't use Frenzy on assassins. (outside of HB.) :* Critical chop will, even if it criticals, still only cost you energy, but it's the best choice for that spot imo. (outside of a DW.) Brandnew. 06:00, 8 July 2008 (EDT) ::Ever bothered reading Decapitate's description? ~Dronte~ 06:01, 8 July 2008 (EDT) :::Shit, I knew what it was. But I was wrong tbh. Brandnew. 06:09, 8 July 2008 (EDT) What should be the main IAS then instead of Frenzy? Zuko 06:07, 8 July 2008 (EDT) :Btw are the tags alright or ne needed to be removed/added? Zuko 06:15, 8 July 2008 (EDT) :Flail for IAS and Eviscerate for Decapitate imo. Selket Shadowdancer 06:18, 8 July 2008 (EDT) ::Maybe RA, and AB, this isn't gonna do any good in anything else tbh /FrosTalk\ 06:20, 8 July 2008 (EDT) lolwut Decap spiking in PvE ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 08:05, 8 July 2008 (EDT) By the way, does the loss of energy occur before or after the energy gain from the crit? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 08:09, 8 July 2008 (EDT) :After /FrosTalk\ 08:14, 8 July 2008 (EDT) ::Nice ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 08:14, 8 July 2008 (EDT) :::So with Criteye and a Zealius weapon you can follow up with a 5e attack. Malicious Strike, Critchop? omg ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 08:15, 8 July 2008 (EDT) ::::No the energy loss occurs after the crit hit gainm thus you have zero energy. /FrosTalk\ 08:16, 8 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Oh wait, that sucks. That makes this just as bad as every other Decap build. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 08:17, 8 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::Except the fact that you can rebuild your energy pretty quickly. /FrosTalk\ 08:20, 8 July 2008 (EDT) This has better energy management then any other Decap build aswell. You hav a 50% chance 2 crit hit every time, so that is 3 energy every time, 4 with zealous and a 5th with crit eye if used. Means its that much easier 2 cancel stance or use other skills shorty after using decap. I guess you could hav this net energy using energy skills if u crit, as u could get 3 from crit, 1 from zealous, 1 from crit eye, from a rit using WoF on u. Zuko 08:21, 8 July 2008 (EDT) Btw about using frenzy, i put it on there cos if u use Nightstalker's insginias u get +15 armor while attacking taking u up2 85, which is 5 more thn a warr. And only melee idiots wood use anyhting other thn elemental dmg vs warrs. SO this has just as good armor while attacking which ud expect if u use frenzy Zuko 08:26, 8 July 2008 (EDT) :Warrior's have up to 100 vs. physical, and will most likely be packing more health (Survivor's > Nightstalkers). -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 08:34, 8 July 2008 (EDT) But warrs lose tht +20 if enemy melee isnt stupid and swaps over to an elemental dmg set. This has a fair bit of health with nightstalkers anyway. As you only have the 1 sin rune. As you would hav 480+50+10+10+10+30+30=620 which is still good health for a frontliner. IMO having 85 armor when attacking>an extra+40hp. But i have said survivor/nightstalker's so it comes down 2 personal use. Zuko 08:37, 8 July 2008 (EDT) :Is Decapitate really worth it though? It auto crits every time, but you have a 50% chance to get a critical hit with it anyway. You'd lose 16 damage by taking Eviscerate, but you'd also be able to use your adrenaline attack skills more often, and that'll likely translate into more DPS, anyway. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 10:04, 8 July 2008 (EDT) The reason i made this is so there is a 1/2 deceent build about that actually uses Decapitate. It gets around the energy issue, and the adren is reasonable anway. Is more for spiking i guess, but it can still pressure. Crit hitting on most hits is good pressure. Zuko 14:55, 8 July 2008 (EDT) Zuko u stole my idea! How could u :'(. Joethenoob 12:57, 18 July 2008 (EDT) ::Omfg I made this ages ago - ::: prof=A/W axe=12 crit=12+1+1ChopChopOptionalOptionalDecapitateStrikeEyeof the Master/build ::::Look in my sandbox. :::::If your going to steal other peoples ideas, make sure you don't make up all this bullshit like 'I thought of using' and so on. You should be mentioning whoever you stole it from on the build page because they should get the credit for it, not you. --[[User:Douche Bag|'Douche']][[User_talk:Douche Bag|'zone']] 08:23, 22 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::Gtfo I made a build like this before Factions was out! Srsly though there are not many situations where people can claim a build as their's since it has probably been done by one of the other gazillion guild wars players, but we all know rawr made escape scythe. --Frosty 08:27, 22 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::And ELL OH ELL, this build was submitted on the 8th of July, you added the "Maliciouys Decaptator" to your sandbox on the 10th of August, YOU STOLE THE BUILD GTFO! --Frosty 08:30, 22 August 2008 (EDT) Yes but if he did take it from somebody else I still think he should put their name on the build page for their credit not his own. --[[User:Douche Bag|'Douche']][[User_talk:Douche Bag|'zone']] 08:30, 22 August 2008 (EDT) ::Ahh fair enough, my bad. But I didn't actually steal it - read my sandbox under Malicious Decapitator - at the time I was just pissed off at the lack of Decapitate in any build full stop. And even now nobody uses it. I mean I use it every so often but its just a shame. Anyway sorry for previous comments. --[[User:Douche Bag|'Douche']][[User_talk:Douche Bag|'zone']] 08:34, 22 August 2008 (EDT)